A promise and a Future
by Phoenixfire513
Summary: The Battle of Camlin has now finished but Merlin changed destiney this night. What happens when Arthur finds out about Merlin's magic and being a dragon lord? What is Merlin's hidden secret? Who is the person who is waiting for them, what will he give them and how will it change everything? but most of all will they admit to their love for each other and will it survive? AU ending
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Mordred walked up behind Arthur and just as he was about to strike Arthur turned around but before he could block the sword, Dragoon stood between him and Mordred's sword that was about to pierce his chest. Mordred looked at Dragoon and shouted "What are you doing Emrys, you should not protect him!"

"Actually I should Mordred, He gave Kara another chance but Kara spit it back into his face. She brought it upon herself and gave Arthur no choice. I will not let you harm him. Og kelis!" The spell rammed Mordred in the chest and with that Mordred was dead and the Saxon's were in full retreat. All they had to worry about now was Morgana and what to do with her.

Dragoon turned around and looked at Arthur who was standing there looking at him in shock "You alright there Arthur?" Dragoon asked breaking Arthur out of his shock "Why did you help me, I killed sorceress for a while. I had a bounty on your head, why did you save me when I could have you killed?" Arthur asked unsure what to think.

Dragoon looked at Arthur affectionately as he said "Because I know the man you really are. I know what are capable of, and what you could do if you wanted to. I see a great man and king in you Arthur Pendagon I have watched all these years, seeing the type of man you would become and let me tell you I like what I see." "And what do you see sir?" Arthur asked breathlessly "I see a man, a king with compassion, bravery, loyalty, love, one who is just and will help others in need when he can. I also see a man who is very different from his father and wants all of his people to be happy. I know that you will do what is right, because I have seen it in you since the day I met you. You will know who I really am if look hard enough." Dragoon paused then said "And I promise you I have only ever tried to help you the night your father died it was not my spell that killed him but an amulet around his neck spelled by Morgana to reverse and magnify tenfold any healing spell. Mine was powerful which when reversed by the amulet killed Uther instantly. He had no chance. I know you very well as I have been around you day in and day out in another form which is how I truly look this look I have now is just an aging spell. Can you figure out who I really am Arthur and understand that I care for you and would never harm anyone unless they threatened your life or Camelot herself."

Arthur studied Dragoon's face and his posture and everything else about him but what stood out most was his eyes he knew those eyes. After a few minutes it hit him like a mace to the chest. Arthur's eyes got big as he whispered "Merlin, is that you?" Dragoon just smiled and his form began to shift with a golden flash of his eyes. Seconds later Merlin stood before Arthur as he said "I guess now you know who has been behind saving you so many times one you might remember as the light that guided you out of the caves in the forest of Balor when you went for the Mortiuse flower to save me. I have only ever protected you from the shadows. Knowing this day would come that Mordred would try to kill you. I Changed destiny this night you would have died in three days time if I had not stopped Mordred from stabbing you. Now you can fulfill your destiny and I'll be right there protecting you if you'll allow it. Even if you banish me I will always protect you from the shadows." Merlin then kneeled before his king and said "I place myself at your mercy in hopes you will see what I say is true."

Arthur looked down at his friend and the man he loved running over everything that had been said and found out this moment and in seconds knew what he was going to do. He had never married but had changed many laws of Camelot already like with Percival and Gwaine they got married three months ago. Arthur knew what he had to do but one would remain a surprise for Merlin when they returned to Camelot.

He knelt down in front of Merlin and lifted his face so he could look Merlin in the eye as he said this "Merlin, I am glad you are here, and you are always welcome in Camelot. Will you stay at my side and help me build this kingdom into one everyone can be who they are without fear. Will you stay with me?" Merlin's heart almost leaped from his chest at hearing this from his king and secret love. All Merlin could do was nod and agree.

"All we have to deal with now is my crazy sister." Arthur said part jokingly all Merlin could do was shake his head then say "Let me handle her it is my destiny to end her not yours. Go the healing tent get your wounds seen to I will meet you there." Arthur started to protest but when he saw the look in Merlin's eyes he just did what he was told. While Merlin went off to search for Morgana to end it once and for all or so he hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Merlin walked across the battle field seeing all the devastation that Morgana and her plots had caused. He knew he should have let her die but now it was too late to think about the past he had to end this now like he should have long ago.

He followed his magic to where he sensed Morgana and once he saw her he called out to her "Morgana, this ends here." Morgana turned and looked at Merlin shocked to see him alive and there "I left you to die in the crystal cave, how are you here?" "You thought you could take my magic with your magic steeling worm, for a normal sorcerer that would have been true. But I don't just have magic I am magic, you were searching for Emrys well you have found him and I am pissed. I am your destiny and you doom Morgana and you will die here today." Morgana just laughed humorlessly "Oh Merlin like you could kill me I am a priestess of the old religion if anyone is to die here today it is you. Akwele!" Merlin was now at his full power since he was in the crystal cave and all he did was turn his hand and absorbed the spell into his hand felling the magic buzz through him he looked at Morgana and asked "Didn't your sister tell you who killed Nimueh, She was a priestess of the old Religion and had much more experience than you and I killed her with a fraction of the power I now wield." Merlin eyes flashed gold and the sky clouded over thunder rumbling and lighting flashing "Now you will die the same way." His hand shot out and lighting hit Morgana, she then exploded. Nothing was left of the once kind woman who was lead down a path of darkness to her destruction.

Merlin mourned his friend who Morgana used to be for a second then he turned and went to the healing tent to see how everyone was doing. Merlin pushed the flap to the tent back and walked in and saw the devastation that this battle had caused. He could not help but heal those he could discreetly as he walked by but there were those he could not save.

"Merlin!" Merlin heard his name called he turned around right at he was pulled into some ones embrace. As soon as he took a deep breath he knew who it was, Arthur. He always smelled of pine trees and wood smoke it helped calm him down from the adrenalin rush he had been on when fighting Morgana. "Are you alright?" He could hear Arthur's worry he pulled back just enough to look him in the eyes "I am fine Arthur she did not hurt me. She's gone she will never bother us again." Arthur nodded and said "Good. Now there is something I want to tell you but I don't know if I can say the words just yet so I am going to show you." With that Arthur's lips were on Merlin's and Merlin could not believe that Arthur was kissing him then he found he did not care he knew he loved Arthur and this just proved Arthur loved him too. When the kiss ended Arthur put his forehead against Merlin's and said "I hope that shows you what I was trying to say." "More than, and I love you too you Prat." Arthur then chuckled "Yes, but I am your prat."

Arthur took Merlin into the woods and once they were alone he turned back to Merlin "I wanted to be alone when I asked you this. You know now that I love you, I loved you for years but was too afraid to say anything but now I am not. I want you with me Merlin. I want you to promise me that you will always be with me and that you won't leave because you think that you aren't allowed in Camelot because you always will be. I love you too much to lose you" Merlin just shook his head at Arthur's insecurity before replying "Arthur, I love you as well. I can't leave you if only for that reason but Camelot is my home as are you if I have to I will hide my magic still no one but you knows it was me who was the old man who turned the tide of this battle. I have done it this for so long and I will keep doing it as well, hoping one day I won't have to." Arthur just smiled and said "Well we will see about that later right now come here." With that Arthur kissed Merlin passionately letting all his emotions and love for Merlin flow into the kiss before he pulled away "Let's get back and do what we can so we can go home soon." They were happy that the battle was over and soon they would all be heading home.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

It took almost two weeks to get the wounded healed enough to travel in the wagons back to Camelot. Arthur was going ahead with a few of his knights and Merlin of course but he was leaving most of his men with the wounded as they traveled to keep them safe from harm.

After everything was ready Arthur started to look for Merlin and found him packing Arthur's bag and saddling his horse. Arthur shook his head and walked up behind Merlin and asked "What do you think you are doing?" Merlin jumped about a foot as he spun around hand out. But when he saw it was Arthur he instantly put his hand down and drew his magic back looking sheepish but then Arthur's question registered in his mind "Um, I am doing my duties getting your horse and bags ready. Is that a bad thing you usually complain about me being a bad servant even if in teasing so I thought you would be happy?" Arthur's eyes closed and he sighed exasperatedly then he looked at Merlin again "Merlin, as of right now you are no longer my servant." Arthur stopped there knowing what was coming "But Arthur it is all I know, and I don't want to leave you, why?" Merlin looked distraught thinking Arthur was sending him away because he really did not love him.

Arthur could see the fears in his loves eyes and knew he had to say something before Merlin had a panic attack or thought he did not love him "Merlin, I am not dismissing you as my servant because I want you gone. I love you more than my own life. I am dismissing you because once we get home and I get a few things finalized you will have an even higher position and you can't be a servant to. I won't tell you what that position is but I will tell you that I am not letting you go, you are stuck with me idiot. You understand." Merlin nodded feeling a little off balance with what Arthur just said not understanding what higher position he could get.

Arthur sighed again but knew that would be happy with what he planned to do but right now was not the time. He walked up to his love and pull him into his arms hold him close as he whispered in his ear "I love you Merlin. You will always have a place with me." He then kissed Merlin again he felt Merlin's hand intertwine in his hair as the kissed.

Soon they needed to come up for air so Arthur broke the kiss but his forehead rested against Merlin's still holding him "Ride with me home on my horse, please?" Merlin's breath hitched knowing the significance of that but nodded his head saying "Ok." Arthur just smiled.

Soon everyone was ready to go and Arthur swung himself onto his horse then reached down to Merlin to give him a hand up. Merlin looked at the hand but knew what Arthur was doing and smiled grabbing the hand offered to him and letting Arthur help him onto his horse. Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist and held on wondering what would happen when they got home. He wondered what Arthur would make of his other two secrets. One he had never told to anyone not even his own mother knew. Only his dead brother knew because he was the same and he was afraid what Arthur would think.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

It took them about a week of hard riding to get back to Camelot but once they rode through the gates cheers rang through the city as the people of Camelot welcomed their king home. Some were confused as to why his manservant was riding the same horse as him but none questioned it.

Soon they reached the castle and saw that Gaius was waiting but he looked a little frazzled. Merlin ran to his uncle who had become like a father to him and hugged him close laughing before saying "We did it Gaius, Morgana's gone and the Saxons are in full retreat we won." Gaius smiled but said "There is something you should see Merlin. Someone came while you were away someone we thought to be dead. He won't explain his story to me no matter how many times I have tried he said he will wait for you. I think Arthur should be there as well." Merlin frowned a little but nodded before returning to Arthur's side "Arthur, It seems someone came while we were away who said he will only speak to me. Will you come with me I want you to be there. Gaius thinks it would be a good idea as well if you are there."Arthur nodded then motioned for Merlin to lead the way.

Merlin felt a little apprehensive as Arthur and him followed Gaius towards the physician's rooms. "Merlin, what if this person wants to harm you?" Arthur whispered to him "I don't think they do, Gaius seemed to know him and said he was thought dead. I don't know why but I feel like this going to change some things I need you to trust me." Merlin whispered back Arthur nodded "I do trust you. Just please be careful." Merlin nodded to tell Arthur that he understood and would be careful.

They made it to Gaius's rooms quickly once inside Gaius turned to them and said "Merlin, he is in your room. But be prepared this will be a shock, I was shocked when he showed up at my door." Merlin nodded and started towards his room with Arthur following right behind him. He took a deep breath before he opened the door.

There was someone curled up on the bed but his face was hidden by the blankets "Who are you and why did you want to see me?" Merlin's voice was forceful in a way that Arthur had never heard and could now here the power in his loves voice and wondered how he had ever missed it. The form on the bed stiffened but then sat up slowly. Merlin waited he could see the person was about two years younger than himself but then he showed his face and Merlin's heart stopped "Robin!" Merlin cried out before he rushed to the young man on the bed pulling him into his arms crying happily. The boy named Robin clung to Merlin crying saying "I'm sorry I'm sorry." Merlin pulled back and looked Robin in the eyes asking franticly "Where have you been Robin? We thought you dead, where have you been?" Tears poured down Robin's face as he said "I was taken that day. I was done so fast I didn't even have time to scream or call to you for help. They took me to Cenred I could not escape till about a week ago I made my way here I heard you were here. I hoped what I heard was right." Robin broke down in Merlin's arms "Oh Robin what did they do to you. I am so sorry I didn't protect you." By now Merlin had tears in his eyes.

Arthur did not understand what was happening "Merlin, what is going on who is this young man?" Merlin had almost forgotten that Arthur was there "This is my little brother. He disappeared when I was eight he was six. We were both out getting herbs for our mother. Well I was he just came along to get out of work. He was messing around laughing in the clearing where I was picking a few herbs. Then all of a sudden his laughing stopped there was no sound from him. I looked up he was gone. It didn't make any sense to me, all I knew was my brother was gone. I called for him hoping he would answer but he did not. I ran home to our mother and told her what happened. The whole village helped us search for months before they gave up and told us he was probably dead. I didn't stop looking for almost three years I finally gave up when I was almost twelve. I mourned for months after I gave up I even made a headstone out of a big rock and used my magic to carve a goodbye into the rock. I visited that stone every year on his birthday a talked to him for hours. If I had known he was captured I would have gone for him." Merlin then turned to his little brother again "Robin, I am so sorry. I should have known I should have come after you. I am so sorry. Will tell me what happened, why did they want you?" Robin looked up but when he saw Arthur he panicked backing away into the wall behind him whimpering and shaking.

"Robin, it's alright Arthur won't hurt you." Merlin soothed but it seemed it was not working Arthur knew he had to help Merlin brother as well "Robin, I am not going to harm you. Just as I would not harm your brother, I know of his magic but I don't care even if you have magic as well I will not hurt you. You are welcome here just as Merlin is and not just because of your relation to him. I will take anyone who needs help whether they are from inside Camelot's borders or not. If this helps you can ask Merlin to confirm this, before I was King I actually disobeyed my father orders and followed your brother to Ealdor and helped your village defend itself against raiders. I did it for two reasons one was your brother, the other was they needed help and I could help so I did. And let's just say I have had some crazy adventures with your brother I might have instigated most of them but he was always there and saved my ass more times than I can count. So that being said I will not hurt you ever, you are safe here and no one will harm you again. I promise you that." Merlin smiled at Arthur and kissed his cheek in thanks making Arthur smile back at him.

Robin did not know what to make of Arthur but saw that his brother trusted him and from what the king had said he had helped his village and had known of his brothers magic and still cared about him. So he decided to at least give him the chance and trust him until he showed that he could not trust him. "I'll tell you everything but first Merlin I need my bag what is in it will help put credence to my story as some of it is a little unbelievable." Merlin nodded and then saw a bag in the corner so he grabbed it and handed it to his brother.

"Alright Robin tell us and know I am here and nothing can hurt you now. But before you do may I ask, why are you hiding your hands you have not let me see them even when you were clinging to me you did not let me see them. Show me Robin."

Robin looked down ashamed as he pulled his hands out from under the blanket showing the cuffs on his wrists. Merlin gasps as he took his brothers hands looking at the cuffs in horror "Merlin what are those?" Merlin's voice shook "Magic suppressing cuffs. They cut a sorcerer off from their magic. They can feel it but if they try to use it the cuffs burn and the more magic you try to use the more the burn your skin and cause you pain. Morgues put them on me once but I am more powerful than any sorcerer alive so I was able to put enough magic behind it to break them I shattered the cuffs to pieces. Morgues was pissed." Merlin then noticed that his brother whimpered in fear at the witches name "Robin, why does that woman's name scare you?" "She joined Cenred when I was sixteen. Cenred had already put the cuffs on me the day I got there they shrunk to fit me and grew with me. She tortured me for days at a time she like to hear me scream sometimes Cenred would come and watch." Merlin had gasped in horror at everything said but one thing got him the most "she tortured you. She better be glad she is dead or would kill her for this. I am glad she is dead." Another thing that his brother said his him "You have had the cuffs on since you were six by the gods. Robin I am going to take them off you. Now don't worry your magic can't hurt me remember and I can protect Arthur the room might be a little worse for wear afterwards but I can fix that later. But you can be free of those cuffs. Now I am going to get rid these cuffs then you tell me everything. I promise I will be right here and never leave you again." Robin nodded looking a bit afraid Arthur stepped in "Robin don't be afraid It will be alright just as Merlin will be there for you, so will I. and once we are done here I have a letter to write but I won't tell you who it is to."

Robin smiled a little for the first time since he was six. Then Merlin got to work freeing his brother from the cuffs. He gently held his brother's wrists as he studied the cuffs for a few seconds memorizing the runes set into it then he started to chant his eyes glowing gold Arthur watched fascinated at the power flowing from Merlin he could feel it surrounded him protecting him.

Robin was apprehensive but excited to get the damn cuffs off after so long. Merlin chanted the last word and the cuffs exploded into tiny fragments and Robin felt a rush of magic flow through him more powerful as any he had felt before rushed through him his eyes blazed gold his breathing was erratic and panicked as he screamed "Merlin, I can't control it, I can't pull it back!" Merlin grabbed his brothers face gently making him meet his eyes "Robin focus on my voice, look at me, come on focus. Your safe now you are in control of your own magic take control of it Robin, it is yours take control of it. You can do it I will help you just focus on me. That's it you're doing well pull it back." Robin finally managed to pull his magic back and take control of it his eyes went back to their sky blue Merlin smiled at his brother "There you go, you did great after a few days of rest I will teach you how to control it and use it ok now how about you tell us what happened huh." Robin smiled a real smile and hugged his brother close "Thank you." He then pulled back and all Merlin could do was smile at his brother. "I guess I will tell you what happened now. I'll start at the day I was taken I will probably summarize the unimportant parts." Merlin nodded and waited. Robin took a breath and started his story.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

For almost two hours Robin told about his abuse by Cenred, Morgues, and later Morgana's hand, he hinted that Cenred had made mentions many times about their father being important and telling him how but Robin never outright said what Cenred had told him about Balinor but also said he did not know if Merlin had even heard of their father in any way. He also told about how Morgana came in later and how she had been angry when she found out that Robin was Merlin's little brother, how she had been even more abusive and spiteful to him than either Morgues or Cenred had ever been. She used her magic to keep him in his cell for the last three years as she tried to turn him against Merlin and instill as much fear as possible about Arthur. Which to a point had worked about Arthur but he would have never turned against Merlin. So when she left with her mercenaries a Man who had known much about what Cenred had said about Merlin and Robin's father had been true because he had lived through it, he helped Robin get free and get the documents that would prove the truth but as they were escaping the man that had helped him had stayed behind to fight and knew he would die but it would give Robin the chance he needed to escape. Robin told about his journey to Camelot, how it had been dangerous. He had to hide many times to avoid Saxon patrols as well as those of the men who were searching for him since he had escaped. After he passed into Camelot borders he still hid from Camelot patrols because he did not know if they would be friendly to him in any way. Once he got to Camelot he walked in as calmly as he could and asked where Gaius because he knew that was their uncle and that Merlin had been living with him for a while saying he was family. So the guard had brought him to Gaius's chambers and left him at the door. Since then Gaius had been trying to talk to him about what had happened but he waited till Merlin had come back because he knew that he had to tell Merlin first.

Once Robin had finished his story he looked down at his hands resting on the blankets in shame but Merlin looked horribly sad and angry on his brother's behalf. All he could think was it was a good thing that the three people who had hurt his baby brother were dead otherwise they would have a pissed off warlock and older brother after their blood.

Merlin sighed then looked at his brother "Your safe now, I will never allow harm to come to you again if I can help it and if anyone ever hurts you again they will find me after them and they will not like that ending. But now I need you to tell me what Cenred told you about our father, I met him briefly before he died sacrificing himself for me to come here. He was a dragon lord and he passed that gift on to me after his death. What else could there be about him that I don't know."

"He wasn't just a dragon lord, he was Cenred's older brother and was king of Estire. Cenred told me that he wanted the throne and his brother was in the way so when he went to Uther to try and help the dragons as well as magicals and was betrayed he took his chance to take over Estire that is why our father met our mother he stayed for two and a half years before Uther found out where he was. He left to protect all of us you were only three at the time I was a newborn. After Cenred heard about our father being back in his lands he searched for him for a long time but he found no trace of him then he heard about us he only knew my name but that is why I was taken. He was trying to lure our father to him but it never worked. The day our father died Cenred came to me and gloated for hours and saying he would find you and bring you there as well. The paperwork in that bag our father made it magically self updating but it has no trace of magic so it would seem as if a scribe wrote it. On it has him as the last true king of Estire, if you look at it now on the line that say next in line for the throne it says you and that pissed Cenred of so much as he thought he would be but he was not a ligament to our grandfather. He hurt me bad that day but he then thought about ways to lure you there but he died in battle before he could come up with a concrete plan." Robin looked uncertain but he then looked at Merlin and said "The man who helped me escape, as he stayed behind to fight he yelled 'Long live the true king of Estire, find him and return him to his thone.' Then he was surrounded but I kept running. Merlin, I don't know what you will do with this information but I will support you whatever you decided." Robin had finally finished his entire tale and Merlin was shocked by some things that had been revealed especially about their father and then him being the true heir to the throne of Estire.

He just did not know what to do but he knew he had to talk to Arthur and see what he thought and if there was a way he could help him. He knew being a ruler was not something you could do from another kingdom but he did not want to leave Arthur he hoped his love would have or at least help him find the answers. But there was also the fact he had to reveal his last to secrets to his love to and hope for the best.

"Thank you Robin. I will look over everything in the bag and I need to talk to Arthur alone. But you also need rest so, you get some rest and I will see you later to see how you are doing I can sleep somewhere else tonight. Now I will see you later." Merlin smiled at his brother as he yawned in the middle of all that.

"Goodnight brother, I love you and," Robin paused shyly saying "And I missed you, so much." Merlin just smiled "I missed you too, my little bird now sleep well." Alex smiled blindingly at the nickname he had not heard for a long time.

Merlin sat with his little brother till he was asleep, then he sighed "Let's go, I need to talk to you."

Arthur just nodded taking Merlin's hand and leading him out of Gaius's chambers, through the castle corridor's to his chambers. After they were inside Arthur sat Merlin into a chair then sat down next to him waiting for him to speak wondering what had not already been told. But Merlin remained silent and in thought.

"Merlin, What did you need to tell me, I don't mind that you kept it secret till now I think I woud have probably been a little much at one time if I got more than the magic reveal at that time but I am ok with there being more. So tell me." Arthur told Merlin startling him out of his thoughts.

"Alright, I guess once you already heard when I told my brother but I don't know if you noticed other than that Balinor was mentioned. He was Alex's and my father, he was a dragon lord, and when he died he passed that gift onto me because the gift of the dragon lord can only be passed on to the son through the death of the father. He died sacrificing himself for me right before you got there he told me how I was to handle Kilgarra. Once you fell unconscious I felt him there with me telling me what to do. I took command over Kilgarra and then I gave him mercy so he would show the same. Then I let him go but he has helped me many times since then.

So that is my second less shocking secret. I am a dragon Lord and a Warlock." Merlin was nervous about what Arthur would think about that but what he said shocked him to Avalon and back.

"Well I guess that being a Dragon Lord is much like your magic. It is a part of you and I am just glad that you feel you can tell me now. I know you set the dragon free but you also stopped it when you could. So I can't blaim you since you probably had a good reason because you never do things for miliciouse purposes only to help others. In fact I am glad you are one because that saved us just a much as your magic did at the battle of Camlin."

Merlin sat shocked for moment then said "I hope you still think that way after my third and last secret because My brother and I are the only two people I know of with this and I think it might be strange to you." Merlin said but Arthur just looked at Merlin with a look that said "Well tell me already."

He sighed then stood walked into the center of the room facing Arthur before he took of his shirt and closed his eyes. Arthur was shocked in a good way when Merlin opened his eyes and two magnificent golden wings that had about at six foot wingspan. All Arthur could think was that they were beautiful.

He did not notice that Merlin looked up shocked because he said that last part out loud. "Merlin, if you think that I am going to put you out for this you would be wrong because this secret it probably the one that makes me the happiest because," Arthur tried to get the word out but he could not so he just took of his shirt then second later it was Merlin's turn to be shocked because Arthur had two beautiful While with gold speckled wings with a six and a half foot wingspan that Merlin was just in awe of.

After a while they just both folded their wings and sat down to talk about the new discovery.

But other than Arthur and Merlin saying that they understood and that they were glad that all the secrets were out in the open they just talked about inconsequential things until Merlin yawned a little to hard.

"Alright, you are sleeping here with me tonight. If you would like?" Arthur added the last part as an after thought because he did not want to force Merlin to stay but hoped he would.

Merlin yawned again saying "We still have more to talk a-about." Arthur just smiled at his love and said "We can talk about it tomorrow, right now you and I need sleep." He then pulled Merlin out of the chair and leading him to Arthur's bed and lat him down upon it taking of his boots and pulling the duvet over him. Then doing the same thing for himself and crawling in beside Merlin before pulling his love close and spooning him from behind falling into the arms of Morpheus along with his love knowing that tomorrow would be some pretty big revelations and solutions for them tomorrow.


End file.
